i'm sorry
by black-sparrow-checkpoint
Summary: Jessica and Tim are going through a rough patch, it's not until Nightwing talks to Tim and gives him advise that makes Tim finally apologise.


I'm sorry .

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?" Tim said as they were watching the warehouse.

"Yeah, sometimes, I thi-" Jess replied.

"Yeah I get it all the time" Tim cut her off.

Something moved in the distance

"I guess the party has started" Jess said referring to Batman.

"We better get moving" Tim replied.

Jumping down taking out the guards on duty, walking into the warehouse; there were no guards in sight.

"You're late" Batman said annoyed.

"You were the one who came in without a signal" said the boy wonder.

"Um, I saw it and was going to say something but you cut me off" Jess said defensively.

Robin saw no sense in arguing against them so kept quiet, all of them left the building separately.

Seeing Robin upset, Jess went to comfort him.

"Are you alright" Jess asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tim replied, obviously trying to avoid a conversation.

"You don't seem fine"

"I told you, there's nothing wrong" Tim snapped.

"You don't have to yell" Jess said slightly startled.

"Leave me alone" he said as he disappeared into the dark.

The next morning…

"Morning Alfred" Jess said as she tried to find Tim

"He's in the cave" Alfred said as if he knew who or what she was looking for

"Thanks Alfred" Jess said as she went towards the entrance to the cave

As she entered the cave she saw Tim training and Bruce on the bat computer, she came to terms with the situation and walked over to Tim who was practicing the courses

"You know you could do better" Jess said

He knew she was right and started to come down when he forgot about the drones and got hit unconscious

"Oh shit" Jess ran over and called out to batman

Couple of hours later…

"He really is out of it today, Dick I'm worried" Jess murmurs to Dick over the phone

"He'll be fine, he'll bounce back I'm sure" Dick said unconfidently

"If he's not will you come down and talk to him?" she asked

"Yeah may as well, I need to get some help with the mystery cases evidence" he said

And just like the phone call started it ended

"Knock, knock" Jess walks into Tim's room seeing him on his bed in his suit

"Are you ok? You went down pretty hard" she added

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, I'm fine" he said with a slight tinge of anger

"I know you're not, why can't you just talk to me?" Jess asked sitting down beside him

"It's just something I don't want you mixed up with" he said courteously

"Ok I get it you don't want to drag me into your problems" Jess said and walked out of the room

The next day…

The doorbell rings

"Hey Alfred" Dick said

"Master Dick, what a pleasant surprise" Alfred said

Jess walks through the centre of the entering room

"Dick, he's all yours" she said

"I guess he didn't want to talk to you" Dick said presently but annoyed

Jess just nodded and gave a disappointed look on her face

 _'_ _Knock, knock'_

"Jess I told you leave me alone" Tim said annoyed

"Good thing I'm not jess then" Dick replied

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked

"You know just asking Bruce for help about the mystery case evidence" Dick said

"What is the other reason?" Tim asked again

"Jess called and asked me to talk to you" Dick replied

"Typical" Tim said

"Well..." Dick requested

"I got distracted on the job and i did it in front of jess" Tim explained

"So you're embarrassed because you didn't do the right thing at the right time" Dick queried

"Yes" Tim responded

"Well A. you need to get over it, it was just a mistake and B. you need to say sorry because you really scared jess" Dick ordered

"Alright" Tim whispered

So Dick stood up and walked out

Couple of hours later…

"Tim, dinner" Dick called out

"Alright i'm coming" Tim replied

Everyone was at the dinner table sitting in silence then the silence broke when Dick went to talk

"So how was your day Bruce"

"The same as any other, except for your surprise visit" Bruce said

Then another deadly silence filled the room but yet again Dick couldn't help but say something

"Tim, why don't you and jess go on patrol tonight in the slums" Dick said

Bruce shrugged

"Why not" Jess commented

Once they had finished Jess and Tim went to get changed as Bruce and Dick went to Bruce's study

"Why would you send them together into the slums?" Bruce asked

"It's one of my tests" Dick replied

"Alright they can go as long as you follow" Bruce ordered

"Ok I'm on it" Dick said disappointed

Jess, Tim and Dick came down in there suits and then set off

There wasn't that much crime in the slums but there was enough to get them tired

Once there was a break from it Tim and Jess sat on a building high enough to see the banks

"Jess?" Tim asked

"Yes Tim" Jess answered

"I'm sorry" Tim said


End file.
